The safety of open-chest defibrillation with single damped sine-wave shocks and 6 cm diameter electrodes was evaluated in healthy anesthetized dogs. It was concluded that a substantial safety margin exists between the required defibrillation threshold shock dose and the large shocks required to produce significant cardiac damage or death in healthy dogs.